


A Blessing In Disguise

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [29]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Gay Character, Crushes, F/F, Field Trip, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Minor Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: When Steve had announced they were going on a monster fighting training camp she'd scoffed. That was ridiculous. Most of them already had some monster hunting experience, and why training now after everything that had happened? And really didn't El and her far too attractive equally powerful friend slash sister have it covered?
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Kali Prasad
Series: Femslash February 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Femslash February





	A Blessing In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 - Pillows. Own prompt, only one bed.
> 
> I can't believe this is the last day!! Like whaattttt! I also can't believe I managed to do the whole thing. So I'm ending with a gooood ship that a friend got me into, and this fic I'm p excited about (and will probably write a sequel too). Enjoy!

Robin had to say, the last place she expected to be on the first weekend of summer was a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Not that she was complaining, she was actually being paid to be here (in food and drink, so sorta), but still. It was odd.

When Steve had announced they were going on a monster fighting training camp she'd scoffed. That was ridiculous. Most of them already had some monster hunting experience, and why training now after everything that had happened? And really didn't El and her far too attractive equally powerful friend slash sister have it covered?

But no, Mr Chief of Police had insisted this was a thing that was being done. Steve had begged her to come along, because he could not handle having to mother all the kids himself. And it was all paid for by Hopper. She'd figured a free holiday couldn't hurt.

Of course she'd ended up sharing a room with said attractive and super powered friend of El. Kali, that was her name. Robin tried not to think of her by her name often - it only made a harsh blush cross her cheeks and left her mouth dry. It made her seem like a person she could ever actually talk to, befriend, rather than someone out of her reach. Someone far too good for her. Better to think of her as El's friend (who by proxy she thought of as Dustin's super powered friend).

"There's only one bed," Robin gaped as she dropped her small luggage bag on the ground beside her.

"Keen observation," Kali smirked as she stepped around Robin. Ah, a woman after her own heart. Full of sarcasm. “I’m sure there’s room somewhere else if it’s a problem.”

Oh it definitely was a problem, but probably not for the reasons Kali was thinking. She was going to go absolutely wild if she had to share a bed with one of the most attractive (and badass) women she’d ever met. But still, it was easier to just play it off. “Well, let me see what the options are. I could sleep in with the four boys, but that would probably just be shouting at them till they go the fuck to sleep. El and Max are sweet, but I don’t want to interrupt that dynamic they have. Then there’s Steve, Nancy and Jonathan… well, as much as I’m friendly with Steve I’d rather not share a room with three people who are dating. I’m happy for them and all but doesn’t mean I want to witness it.”

“So, you’re stuck with me,” Kali smiled, in no way put out even with her choice of words.

“Yeah, stuck,” Robin let out a dramatic sigh as she flopped onto the bed. She immediately turned and buried her face in the pillows. “Oh my god, these pillows are the softest I’ve ever felt!”

She heard Kali chuckle lightly from her right side and rolled over, keeping her head nice and comfy on the pillow, as she felt the bed dip slightly beside her. She smiled as she met those dark eyes, ones that she felt she could easily get lost in. Full of such a breadth of emotion, from anger to hurt that Robin just wanted to wipe away. But right now they were calm and gentle.

Robin hoped the warmth she felt on her cheeks wasn’t visible. She forced herself to look away and propped herself up among the pillows. “So, who made you come here, anyway? I thought you had many other more important things to do.”

Like killing all the people who had made Kali’s life hell. It was a goal that Robin could very much get behind.

“Well, Jane asked me to come help,” Kali shrugged one shoulder as she joined Robin in sitting against the pillows. The soft sigh from her lips showed that she found them just as comfy. “I can’t say no to my sister and I’m the only one that can help her with her powers.”

“That’s true! I can’t believe I know two people with superpowers, I was shocked enough when I met one.”

“I wouldn’t call them all that super.”

“Oh come on, you can make people see whatever you want them to and El can move shit with her mind! That’s pretty super if you ask me.”

“If you say so,” Kali rubbed the back of her neck in an awkward motion that Robin hadn’t seen from her before, averting her gaze.

A smile flitted across her lips as she realised Kali was embarrassed. Oh, how she so wanted to kiss her right now. She wanted to shower her with words of praise until she realised just how much she was worth. She wanted to be with her.

Maybe Kali would want to be with her too.

But before she could act on any of these thoughts, Hopper’s far too loud and demanding voice echoed through the house calling everyone down for food and the beginning of training.

“Guess we better get going,” Kali commented, with a roll of her eyes that made Robin giggle. “Don’t want to keep anyone waiting.”

“Yeah, Hopper might try and arrest us or something,” Robin joked in response to hide her disappointment, even though she knew it fell flat. Kali still laughed and Robin felt a light blush on her cheeks as she followed her out.

It was fine, because she would have plenty of time later.

Yeah, maybe the shared bed wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
